Broken
by BeshPathologist
Summary: "So, should I sing, 'Where do broken hearts go?" Claire laughs and drinks her bottle of beer before she stared back into the stars. Leon said, eyes still glued to her, "Don't you think the answer to that should be, 'each other?" Both of them with broken pasts, trying to mend each others heart. Not good with summaries. Multiple implied pairings, but more of CxL. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Broken

* * *

A/N: To those who have read this previously...Hello! So i've been having serious writer's block for the previous days...i plan on uploading every 2 or 3 days because, I'll be rotating in Surgery after a month and that would mean no updates for a very long time...

I have a dilemma and I thank Mr. or Ms. Guess for the review... and uhmmmm, I like Claire and Leon, together or not and all hahaha, and I like Claire with Piers or with Steve or with an OC, she's just an amazing girl. I honestly don't like Ada but, a lot of people like her and ships her with Leon so I just can't ignore that fact, I'm sorry.

Going back to the story, I'll be doing a major tweaking! because I have a story so complex that I don't know how to connect things, so I think I'll remove the PiersXClaire part on this... forgive me =(, and It's not really because of the comment, I have been contemplating on it for a week and I'm planning to change the summary. I hope you still read on it though, even if I remove Piers' part. I do have a PiersxClaire story, and I'll place their supposedly parts here to that story. =)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Claire woke up with a sore neck. She realized she fell asleep on her desk again, she sits up and stretches her arms before she rubbed her nape. Her sleepy eyes were welcomed by the bright desktop and she stifles a yawn as she figures out what was left to do.

"So much work..." she mutters as she started reading reports. Because of what Fisher has put the TerraSave through, some of the members decided to quit and she was the one left to manage everything and put the pieces back together, good thing she managed to do it, even if it took her a year to finally strengthen the NGO again.

Claire absentmindedly stared at their present quarters. Previously, TerraSave owned a whole building, but now, they operate in a room inside a building with a demanding landlord. She's still trying to regain previous fundings from UN and US FDA, right now, they survive with previous funds and some outside sponsors. She was comtemplating about their current status until her musing was cut by her phone's buzz, it seems her brother has been trying to call her a few times, she'll get a scolding she's sure.

"Hey, Chris." she said sounding tired.

"Claire... I've been trying to call you. Is something wrong? Where are you?" Her brooding brother sounded annoyed, _This is better...I'd rather have him nagging me all the time than..._

"Sorry, I fell asleep." She answered sheepishly. "Why are you calling? it's pretty late."

"Because Moira said you're still at the office."

"Yeah. I still need to finish some things." Claire said before yawning."There's just a lot of work."

"No. You're just doing that to yourself. Listen, I know how it feels and..." there was a sudden pause and she heard him sigh. "You feel responsible for it, I know, but..."

"It's nobody's fault." Claire said softly, she knew her brother won't stop worrying. It's been a year already. "I think it's just bound to happen." _and it's just unfair._

"Claire - " Claire smiled as she heard a faint wailing on her phone. "Oh man..."

"It looks like you're on dad duties today?"

"Yeah... I'll just check on Tony, I'll call later. Take care and go home."

"Aye, sir. I'll visit Tony later, ok?"

"Alright, See you then." and her brother hung up. Her eyes were again fixed on the screen as she continues her work.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised by seeing you here?" that voice, the sound of the creaking door and shuffling materials woke Claire up, she fell asleep again, but she have finished reviewing the files sent to her and the letters she'll be giving to sponsors, so she felt accomplished and didn't mind the fact that she didn't go home. "Been going solo on that damn thing again?"

"Good morning, Moira." the redhead smiled as the younger female in the room sighed. "The secretary haven't called yet so I still have time to go home and freshen up."

Moira rolled her eyes and reached for the coffee she bought and gave it to her friend. "You need to. You're going to ruin your meeting if you look like that." Claire mentally agreed, she's wearing a white button up shirt and some jeans which were her clothes yesterday, plus the fact that she hasn't combed her hair nor had washed her face, which is not her in any way, but she just had a lot on her mind. "But hey, You're pretty so maybe you can charm them even if you go like that."

"Of course not. I still need to wear a semiformal thing." then Claire grimaced. "Which I was supposed to look for yesterday... Jesus..."

"And you didn't, because you were here." Moira shakes her head in disbelief. "Holy crap, right?"

"You said I still look pretty?" Claire kids but she was actually thinking of a way to make herself presentable.

"Well, I guess I brought something that you can wear." Moira smiled and Claire looked at her like she was her guardian angel. "My mom was buying a dress...for her, and she bought the wrong size, I know you're gonna like it because it has some red fabric on." she said before reaching for one of the paper bags she brought and gave it to Claire.

"Thanks, Moira." The redhead said as she opens the bag, inside was a red, sleeveless, button up shirt, Claire sighed. "And a skirt?"

"Yes...So no bikes. I'll take the bike for you." Moira snickered.

"You're lucky I love the shirt's color, and no bikes for you, young lady."

"I know... Seeing how you always leave the house in anything that's red. Oh well...at least I tried."

"Good Morning, Guys!" A cheery greeting disrupts them, that was Nico, one of the IT experts. "I have some donuts ." He said as he raised the box he's carrying.

"Damn, Nico. That's why you're the best!" Moira said as she walks over to him and sneaks at the box he's holding. "Claire, you need to go get dressed."

"Good luck, Ms. Redfield!" Nico cheered before he swats Moira's hand on his favorite donut flavor. "That one is mine, sorry." Claire smiled at them as she watched them banter, she then heads to the bathroom to fix herself up.

Claire washed up and decided to do a bit of make up, just the subtle one, she hated dressing up and face coloring, she hates being the face of TerraSave actually, but what can she do? She reached for a hairband and tied her fiery hair into half before she changed, she folds the sleeves up to her elbow and unfastened the first two buttons of the shirt. She was uncomfortable with the skirt, since it's a bit tight and she have deduced that Moira's mom probably bought it for Moira herself, and she hates skirts (much like the redhead does), to avoid wearing it, her young friend can easily say that Claire needed it. _How thoughtful..._

"Wow, Miss Redfield, the dress suits you." Nico said as he stared at Claire who walks out of the bathroom and Moira gets another donut, giving a thumbs up to Claire.

"Thanks, Nico." she smiled before she went to her desk and gathered her stuff. "I need to go and meet the Asec. you two wait for the others and work out the rest of the papers." Claire glanced at her watch. "Miranda's coming late today but she has the drafts. I'll see you guys later."

"Yes, Ma'am." Moira salutes mockingly and laughs, while Nico frowns as he noticed that the donut he likes is missing.

Claire went out of their office and fished out her phone, she looked back at the door leading to their quarters and smile, she was glad people who understand their cause are still there, she eyed at her phone and sighed, she needs to be strong for them, for TerraSave and for the victims they can save.

* * *

While on the road, she turns on her bluetooth earphone and receives a call from the person she was meeting. Her eyes were glued in front as she answers. "Hello! Ms. Redfield, speaking."

"Hello, Miss Redfield, this is Ms. Clarke, Asec. Gibbons's secretary. I was tasked to inform you that the asec wished to cancel his meeting with you today."

"What?" she was surprised. "Wait, why?"

"He was called to attend a UN conference in Dubai. Sorry. Ms. Redfield?"

"But... When will he be back? When can we reschedule the meeting?"

"I'm not really sure, Ms. Redfiled. I will inform him once he arrived. Again, we're sorry, have a nice day." And she can hear the line cut.

"Shit." she mutters. Why is everything not going her way today. She was about to steer her wheel back, until she remembers she needs to pass by the grocery for some toiletries. Claire decided to proceed in the nearest mart she can get to. After parking, she stops her engine, reached for the glove compartment to get the list of things she needs to buy.

Claire rummaged the compartment for the list, but she remembers leaving it at her table, and she cursed silently, thinkingabout hiw wrong her day is.

"Thief! Oh my God! Thief!" her reverie was halted when she heard a woman scream, and right before her eyes, she saw a man, running, he was carrying a red bag which he probably stole. She immediately unfastened her belt and goes down her car.

"Hey!" she yelled, the guy just looked and continues to run, she bit her lip in annoyance and decided to chase the guy, but then she realized, she was forced to wear stilettos and she can't outrun him, suddenly she had an idea, and she hopes it will work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same city...

* * *

 _"I love you..." she said as he held her in his arms, he smiled, he knew she wouldn't do the things they blamed on her, he knew somehow she still has a heart that cared._

 _"Ada...I..." before he can say something, she pushed him and reached for her ropegun and shoots on a helicopter's handle. "What?"_

 _"Thanks, Leon..." she said with a smirk as she was carried on air. He just watched her go, it's not like he can make her stay, even if she said that... she never stayed..._

* * *

It was morning, he knows, somehow he can hear the chirping birds if he gets to focus on it; he can feel slits of warmth probably from the sunlight passing through the slim spaces of the close blinds. He's fucking tired and he's not going up yet.

The annoying buzz of his phone had him open one eye. He was lying on his stomach and he rolls over to get closer to his stupid phone, draping an arm over his eyes in the process, he thinks it was his alarm and ignoring it would cease the torture.

But it didn't stop, and then he realized, this is reality and he should answer the call, he sits up, one hand raking his glorious hair and the other reached for his phone.

"Hello, Leon." the other person on the line said. "How are you?"

"Good morning, Hunnigan. So...What's the job this time?" he stood up from his bed, about to walk near his closet, he slept with some jogging pants, no shirt.

"Actuallly, there's no job." and that stopped Leon from his tracks. "The men in suits from the higher ups got pleased with your previous mission with the BSAA, Arias was a wanted terrorist, not only here but globally."

"Well isn't that nice, Did you call to give thanks on their behalf?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes and about your vacation...it was approved."

"So that means I can take the day off, legally?" Leon smirks, he was kidding. He walks towards his window and opened the blinds.

"That depends, you can have a vacation but that doesn't mean you can't be called anytime."

"I figured. How about you? Are you getting a day off too?"

"I wish I can, but I had to deal with men in suits." he heard her laugh on the other line.

"Better than dealing with the living dead, huh? Tell me when's your day off, maybe we can hang out and have some fun." He said as he watched people from his window, one woman with a dog waves at him, and he smiled at her.

"Hah. Really, Leon? Spend your vacation wisely and remember, even if you're on vacation, you can't ignore this phone. Enjoy." The call was done before he can say 'Thank you' or 'Bye', but nonetheless he decided to wash his face, take a cold shower and think of a way to spend this day off.

He turns on the shower and allows the cold water to drip on his body. He sighed, he dreamt of her again, he saw her months ago, they both aged, but she still has that beauty and mystery with her, she never changed. He loves her and when she said the same, then he thought about their goose chase and he's getting tired of it.

After the shower, Leon turns his TV on for a bit of an update around his surroundings, he was welcomed with morning news talking about the weather or the shitty politics, both of which, he doesn't care about. He glanced around the room and saw an empty bottle of alcohol near the table top. He remembers how he drowned his sorrows with alcohol a few days ago, sometimes he needed a break from his reality.

He dries his hair with a towel and puts a shirt on, after that he heads to his kitchen to get water from his fridge and upon opening it, he was welcomed with a cold, empty fridge with at least one bottle of water inside. And he had an inkling of what to do, he needs to buy food or something he can put inside his fridge, he might take a lady in his flat and there should be something there to eat, except for the obvious of course.

* * *

Leon drove towards the nearest mart he can get, he's not yet that familiar with the city, he lives here but spends most of his time out of his state or sometimes out of his country. He used his pick up truck, since his Ducati won't be that useful in carrying groceries.

Inside the mart, the agent can't help but smirk as he felt some stares of the opposite gender, some were even a decade younger than he is, no one will probably think he's already hitting his forties soon. He also looks around and somehow envy got to him as he saw families shopping, when he was young, he thought he'd already have children at his current age.

"Hi." one lady greets and she winks at him which he returned with a smooth smile before he gets a shopping cart, he laughs at the fact of how he looked domesticated as he pushed the cart making his way towards the canned goods, he wanted to buy fresh ingredients but what the hell can he do with that, he's not a good cook, and no one will cook it for him, which reminds him of the sad life he has now. At least he looks good.

Leon fills up the cart he's pushing along the aisle with necessities he'll be needing the following days. As he finished putting all the items on his list, he went and fell in line at the counter while not missing a glance from the lady manning the cashier. He gets his card and paid the items in his cart. Being in the government meant having the means for basic necessities and much more, but the thing is you're not sure if you're still alive to enjoy such benefits when you get sent to a mission.

He picks up the bags and walked towards his truck. He dumped the groceries on the bed of the truck and trotted back to the front. He entered the truck, inserted the key into ignition and was about to start the engine when suddenly a commotion started that got his attention. Leon decided to get out and see what that is all about but instead saw a man running towards his direction. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"Help! He stole my purse!" A woman desperately shouted as she tried to follow the thief.

 _"_ Hey!" Leon yelled and started to give chase all the while thinking "Here I thought this would be an ordinary day". He's capable to subdue the man without any weapon and was thinking he should've brought his Ducati if he knew something like this would happen. Of course without any surprise left, the thief brought out a gun and began shooting at Leon. He had to take some cover as bullets flew past him.

"Hah! You won't get me!" the thief exclaimed with a condescending tone. "You won't -" he wasn't able to finish what he was about to say as something black - I _s that a shoe? -_ struck the thief square on the face causing the man to be disarmed and stopped short in his tracks. He dropped on the floor lying in agony and the stolen purse scattered on his side.

Leon paused briefly getting a good look at the scene. The owner of the purse came running, accompanied by the guards who then took custody of the thief. "Thank you so much, Sir." she said to Leon as she kept on thanking him. The woman then left the vicinity as the guards brought the thief for questioning.

"Oh crap..." Someone said, he gazed back at the scene and was looking down when he heard some footsteps as a figure started approaching. The figure was running bare footed. He slowly brought his eyes up seeing long, slender legs covered with black fitted skirt and topped with a red shirt.

"Leon?" a seemingly familiar voice resounded in his ear. The voice had matured over the years that passed. Her face is still beautiful as before but has a distinct touch of toughness chiseled by the countless battles she had, her fiery red hair which is now shorter than Leon's memory could muster. The woman stood in front of him, a smile plastered on her face as she walks closer, with one hand carrying the shoe's other pair.

"Claire?" He mouths her name and it feels foreign to say it because it has been years since they last saw each other.

"Oh..." Claire stuttered as she remembered her shoe and walks over to retrieve the missing pair. Leon watched as she slipped them on, almost losing her balance when she tried to fit the last one in. She looked around carefully which perplexed the agent. She suddenly moves closer, too close for a little bit of comfort but gave him a whiff of her elegant perfume. "Are you here on a mission? Did I compromise you?" she whispered, worried eyes boring a deep hole straight at his.

"Yeah...The thief was on our wanted list and I was following a lead." He said with a stern look and a matter-of-fact voice. Claire wasn't able to read Leon clearly as he was just playing with her. She then gave off an apologetic look which made him broke into laughter. "I'm kidding. He's just a random thief. I'm not on a mission."

"Jeez." she said before tapping his shoulder. "I thought I really did it now and blew up your case potentially erasing America from the map."

"No, of course, you didn't. By the way, nice shot. Shifting from throwing knives to throwing shoes?" He smirks as she looked at him with a knowing look, it seems that the scene is both familiar to them. It seemed like forever ago, they were running around Raccoon City just trying to survive and escape the damned city.

"Well, a knife is fine and dandy but the shoe's all I got." she said broking into a grin. "Anyway, how's life been treating you?" both of them walking beside each other now.

"Been pretty busy lately but I'm fine." Leon said as he noticed her lips curled slightly. Maybe because he sounded reserved now, not like before when they were young and naive. He knows he sounded like he didn't trust her but this is probably due to the effect his job had with his personal life. But this is Claire, the girl he was with, when the disaster in Raccoon City happened, the one he clawed out of hell with to see the light of the day again.

"What about you? Been busy saving the world?" Leon asked, giving her a smile hoping to ease down the tension building around them.

"I'm not the one saving the world, it's you and my brother." somehow it worked as she returned the favor and smiled back at him. "But I'm fine."

"So...What's with the skirt?" he knows she's a biker chick so skirts are not her style and he's right because she snorts and taps his shoulder playfully.

"I'm supposed to be in a meeting with a UN official today but he bailed out, said he had more pressing matters to attend to than meet and discuss some concerns with me."

"Dumped?"

"Yeah. I was stood up and it was heartbreaking." she said sarcastically before laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"What most people do, get groceries. I was out of town for a couple of months and when I was able to finally go home, I was welcomed with an empty fridge."

"Aww, poor you!" Claire snickered. "That's even more heartbreaking." Claire has her eyes up front and said. "I'm starting to see some pattern here. First, a chance meeting in a zombie plagued city. Seeing you in that zombie infested airport and here we are, no zombies for a mile away but a ruckus caused by some thug brought us together." Claire said with a ghost of a smile.

She was right, as Leon vividly recalled. The both of them never met in any ordinary circumstances. "I guess you're right, we will never meet normally." He replied with a thoughtful look. "I guess in order to have a normal encounter, we should meet just as ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Want to grab some lunch?" he was hoping she'll agree. "Can I be a fine replacement for that official?"

She gave him a bright smile. "You know, I was about to have a free lunch." she emphasized the word 'free' and he nods.

"Of course, My treat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the edit and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm confused with my own summary hahaha, It made it seem that this story is purely romance at nature, when in fact, I was planning to make it a bit angsty and action-y. I'm not good at writing summaries anyway, just Read and Enjoy and if you can suggest something, you may =)

Some heads up though,

This story takes place after the Vendetta movie so this fictional story may happen probably late 2013 or early 2014 and I didn't include the heavenly island story. So Claire and Leon were on their 30s and Jill and Chris on their 40s. =)

* * *

 _In an underground laboratory somewhere in Middle East, Asia_

* * *

"Based on the data sent to us, Subject C-003 was able to control the virus well." A man wearing a lab coat said as he stared at the screen, he crossed his arms and calls on another white coated person, apparently the screen shows a video of a certain soldier fighting a mutated specie with a large skull for a head. "His power...he was able to kill the large B.O.W. we released at the underwater facility."

"His control might be because of antibodies partially produced by his body. These antibodies are produced in an amount enough to cause mutation but not that high to infect the brain." The other man said.

"Yes, that is amazing... We need to get more of his blood to know."

"But if that is the case, wouldn't it be hard to control them?"

Suddenly, a man in a business suit entered the laboratory; He was wearing a mask with a fox's head design and he was bringing with him, a brief case which he placed on the table in front of the scientists. "I've heard about your problem a while ago." He smirked and the scientists stared at him, they noticed some visible burnt marks on his hand and the lateral part of his neck. "I think the answer to that involves this data."

The man in the suit opened a folder with a lot of notes and DNA sequence results, but the thing that caught one of the scientists' attention was a picture of a woman. "Her test result was hidden by the BSAA, but apparently, even her blood have adapted with the virus's effect."

"What virus was she infected with?" the other scientist read the file. "T-Phobos?"

"Control them with fear, huh?" and the man in suit nods.

"She has been added in the list of immune people, our organization needs to assemble."

The two scientists concurred and grabbed the papers from the guy, one of them grins and said. "We're leaving the specimen collection to you, too." and the masked guy glanced at the screen.

"Consider it done."

* * *

"You weren't able to meet the secretary because you had a date with this…Leon guy?" Jill asked while she was placing the flowers Claire brought, in the vase, the latter on the other hand was busy playing with her six month old nephew. "Am I right?"

"No! Jeez, We just saw each other at the parking lot… Don't you know who Leon is?"

"So, this Leon guy, Is he handsome?" "Jill smirked as she saw Claire grimace, she reached for the remote and turns the television on. "I haven't seen him. I've just heard about him from you and Chris."

"Hmmm... He's got a nice hair." Claire said, before she cooed at her nephew.

"I was asking if he's handsome and that can be answered by a yes or no." The older female said as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at her sister in law. "So, is he?"

"He is." Claire answered. "But he really has a nice hair." Tony was giggling and jumping on his aunt's lap and the redhead was too delighted to give him back to his mother.

"Oh sure, he has a nice hair. What did you do with this Leon with-a-nice hair-guy?"

"Nothing." Claire said as she stared dubiously at her sister-in-law. "We just talked about career, life, etc... whatever we thought of that moment."

"Oh...Did he call you again?"

"No, he didn't. I don't remember exchanging digits with him, or did I? I think he asked for my calling card."

"So he did." Jill said with an expecting smile.

"But for political purposes, I guess... I'm not even sure if I gave him one. I should've , considering he works in the government." Claire mutters as she tried to remember.

"Do you want some sandwich?" Jill called as she peeked behind the door leading to the kitchen. She must've been there when Claire was thinking.

"The one with TLC?" Claire said as she follows Jill while carrying Tony.

"The one with TLC." The blonde said as she saw the glint in the redhead's eyes. "I'll put Tony on his high chair, you can sit here in the stool."

Tony extends his arms towards his mother and Jill took him from Claire. "Aww, he's gonna be on his high chair." Claire said as she taps his cheek.

" _So Senator Rowan, we've heard about your campaign against terrorism, what do you think about -"_ Jill's attention was caught by the news, even Claire, who had her eyes on it the moment she heard the name. On the television, A caucasian man was shown, he was handsome, somehow looking a bit like Tom Cruise in his younger years, and he spoke in such an elegant manner that he can probably woe any woman he wants.

"I'm sure the reporter have the hots for him." Jill said, eyes now on her son. "Senator Henry Rowan. He's met with the BSAA before when he was still working with the department of health."

"Department of Health?"

"Yeah. He's a doctor. Aside from his looks, money, he has amazing credentials."

"I'll tell that to Chris. Where is he, anyway?"

"He was called to report by the HQ, he said it's just a meeting so he'll be home soon."

"Oh...How about you? Do you plan on returning?" Claire asked as she rests her head on her hands.

Jill gave out a heavy sigh and stared at her son. "I honestly don't know about that yet. When Tony's still in my tummy, I was adamant on going back as an agent, but now he's here, I can't leave him. The BSAA superiors were understanding enough to wait for me, and Chris said he's okay with whatever I decide, but right now, I just want to be here with Tony."

"I see. I also think that's the best thing for now."

"And how about you? Are you seeing someone?" Jill teased. "Please tell me you are."

"No. As in, No time." Claire snorts, and then she got a call and excused herself to take it out of the kitchen. She came back with a pleased expression and Jill asked as she prepares Tony's food.

"Today's training day."She said as she checks her phone.

"The Muay thai session with Moira and Miranda?" Jill rolled her eyes. "I swear, you really are Chris's female version. To cope with stress you load yourself with work or do some extreme work out. I do hope you're not planning to be as large as your brother."

"Of course not! Moira and Miranda were the ones who said it was good to do Muay thai in our day offs, somehow I came to enjoy it, it helps release stress. I know you're good at it so you should join us too." The redhead walks towards her nephew and gave him an Eskimo kiss while he laughs.

"Nah… Looking after Tony is already a lot of work." Jill cackles. "Although… I do miss some action in my life."

"You're still in a _really_ good shape, you know? Anyway, I need to go and meet them."Claire kissed Tony's crown and gave Jill a hug and the blonde accompanies her up to the door. "Tell Chris I'm fine, Ok? I'll see you soon!"

* * *

"Agent Kennedy." Leon glanced back when he heard someone call, he was walking at the hallway from the FOS briefing room, he was called to report last night. A smile formed in his face as soon as he sees who called him. "It's been a while."

"Agent Harper." He said as she walks closer to the blonde agent. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just came back from a mission in Iran." She said, the two of them walking side by side. "How about you? How's life treating you?"

"I've been pulled out of my vacation. It sucks." He said and shows her the folder with a classified stamp on it. "This is DSO."

"Do we really have a vacation?" she grins, she have transferred from USSS to DSO after the Lanshiang incident and after her name was cleared, they needed all the person they can get and she was immediately hired.

"They told me I have one, but they can take it from me whenever they want. This is our life." He said. "They told you about it too?"

"Yeah...Ireland?"

"The new secretary of defense better do his job well, I'm hoping they don't find anyone like Simmons." Leon said.

"He was the one who talked to you for the briefing?" Helena asked and he nods. "I hope so too. Anyway... Are you able to meet with her again?" she was referring to the raven haired spy he had always been longing for.

"Nope."

"You miss her?" Helena asked and Leon glanced at her.

"Hmm... I missed you." He grins and Helena rolled her eyes and took the answer as his way of evading her question, and she dismissed the idea. "How about you? I heard some rumors... apparently he's from the USSS too." she cackles and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well, Do you want to meet him and hang out? He can probably introduce you to some 'agents' too." Helena said. "You should go out and date, you're wasting those good genes if you keep them to yourself."

"So you admit I'm good looking." He smirked. "I don't know anyone from my neighborhood so I go out alone which is sad."

"That's why you need to meet people." Helena gave out a sad smile. "Though, I understand, In our line of work, the more people we..."

"Hey." He taps her shoulder lightly to stop her from recalling bad memories. "I'll try." he kids as they see the exit. "I'll see you in Ireland."

"If you ever need some company, try calling. I might answer." Helena said before she rides on a black BMW parked in front of her. Leon suddenly got an idea. _'Call, huh?'_ He fished out his pocket and was reminded of a certain calling card.

* * *

"Did you see her?" Moira asked as she closed her locker. "They're fucking kidding, right?" The young girl shakes her head in disbelief as she glanced out of the dressing room.

"Yeah. I didn't even know it was a 'her' until she was introduced." A certain brunette with a wavy hair said while she was putting her lip stick on. "I'll handle your lawsuits against her, if she ever cause some great damage."

"Seriously, Miranda? You're going to wear makeup?" Moira asked her brunette friend.

"What? I went here to meet sponsors." She winked and Moira raised her middle finger at her. The whole Muay thai thing was Miranda's idea, the lawyer heard about a gym that's exclusively used by some politicians and she dragged Claire and Moira along for a chance meeting with possible sponsors. Miranda never practiced the art, she's just strolling around the gym looking for guys, Moira was trying but she ends up swearing to all of her trainers.

Claire, on the other hand, appreciates the art, she was familiar with some fighting skills due to her brother that's why it wasn't hard for her to do some of the moves, and she have given a thought about learning martial arts because it's not all the time someone can protect her and she doesn't want anybody protecting her. After months of training she actually mastered most, though she's still learning.

The redhead was tying her shoes as her friends banter behind her, she stared at her sparring partner, they said she's Russian, her name ending at ýakov'or something that sounds Russian. She's a blonde girl in a pixie cut, whose probably around 6'2", wearing a sports bra thus flaunting her perfectly shaped abs to them. The first time they saw her, they thought she was a boy, (but she probably is, by heart, since she winked at Moira). She's a professional and she's looking for a sparring partner just for today since her previous partner got injured, Claire was volunteered and now, the two were reluctant to let her fight.

"We already agreed for the free pass, right?" Claire said as she turns around to face the two. "Besides, nothing's gonna go wrong, If it hurts, I'll tap out immediately."

They called Claire after a while and the three of them went to the gym proper, there, they saw the Russian girl already in the ring, doing some air boxing and kicking.

"Is there no way to back out of this?" Miranda whispered at Claire's ear but the latter just shrugged. "I mean she's an expert in MMA, we're just here for one martial art."

"Let's just hope I get out of this alive." Claire said before she was asked to enter the ring.

Of course the fight was unfair even from the start, The russian was a pro and Claire was a newbie, she doesn't even want to be a professional but it was an opportunity to learn and it's a free pass if she agreed to help.

When the match started, Claire had felt that her whole training was a lie, she had no idea how to start in a somehow 'real' match and because of that she was punched in the face, tearing her lip on the process, she also had a bruise near her mouth.

"Fuck!" Moira yelled.

"Claire!" Miranda said as she clung on Moira's arm. "Oh my god, that bruise is such an eyesore."

The redhead was still standing, the referee was calling the match off but Claire saw Yakov grin, like the kind of grin that was meant to irritate a person. She nods at the referee and then the match has resumed. She needs to think fast and move fast if she wants to at least walk out with a recognizable face. Yakov then decides to give her a roundhouse kick and Claire remembers how to defend herself using her hand so she did it, one hand held Yakov's extended leg then she steps back and delivers her own roundhouse kick, which somehow overthrows the Russian.

This time, Claire was the one who had a triumphant smile and she heard the blonde swear in some foreign language while she spits blood, the redhead's smile falters when her opponent got into position and was more aggressive than before. Everyone thought that her hit was just a beginner's luck, but Claire knew what she's doing, so instead of pessimism, she lines her heels up, with narrow feet position and readies her hands.

"Man...I didn't know Claire's that good." Miranda said and Moira rolled her eyes at her."What? I can't have a bruise like that, it's bad to be seen with one especially in the court."

"Well, you never took this seriously like we did." Moira said, her eyes back to the ring.

The Russian lady, strikes first and Claire avoids it by leaping lightly backwards. After that, it was the redhead's turn and she tried an elbow hit which was dodged by her opponent, swiftly her opponent has her hand in a chopping motion at Claire's shoulder, when it made contact Claire tried to trap the Russian's hand by pressing it between her jaw and shoulder, in a split second, she moved her shoulder backward, causing Yakov to almost stumble and she used this opportunity to kick her hard in the torso, sending Yakov to lie harshly on the floor. Yakov stood up, now donning an angry expression and she punches her hands together getting ready, suddenly, she runs and tried a jump kick on Claire which she dodged, luckily.

Claire always wanted to try some flying kicks, she was able to learn the roundhouse, high and low kicks and a bit of the jump kick, she wants to do it, so she widens her gait and ran, she jumps and kicks but she did the wrong position so she stumbles and hits the air instead of her opponent, and because of that she landed on the wrong foot giving Yakov the opportunity to subdue her in a triangle choke.

"Hey! Is there a technique like that in Muay thai!?" Moira glanced at the referee but he didn't budge. "Oh Fuck! Tap out! Tap out!" the raven haired girl yelled as Claire tried to remove her enemy's hold on her.

"Claire, you're turning blue! Tap out!" Miranda adds.

Claire was suffocating, eventhough she wanted to continue, she has no idea how to effectively remove chokes, so she taps out and Yakov released her harshly, causing Claire to fall on the floor, face first, meanwhile, her opponent, cheered and went to her coaches' side, her two friends run to her giving her some towel and her water jug.

"Jesus, Claire! That was awesome! Too bad the hit failed." Miranda said while she helps her friend.

"Yeah, I mean you did well for a beginner. She trained for years and you trained for months." Moira added but Claire just nods, a bit disappointed with her kick.

"Thanks, But choking's not really part of Muay thai." She sighed. "I think I'll -" She saw some light flashing on her phone, she might have a message or a call from somebody. She picks it up and sees an unknown number. "Who can this be..."

"You shouldn't answer unknown callers." Miranda said as she peeks at her phone. "Might be some identity thief, I have cases like that."

"Yeah, I heard the news about it." Moira adds

Claire stared at her phone, she had an urge to answer it despite the warning of her friends. "Might be an emergency." she mutters and pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Finally, you answered." She recognized the voice. "Hey."

"Leon?" a smile formed in her lips as she said his name. "Hey, yourself. Why... I mean, how did you know my number?"

"I have my ways." He sounds amused.

"Ways? Oh my God, You had me investigated or something?" Claire's two companions, tried to meddle, asking her who she is talking to, but Claire ignores them.

"You left your calling card to me last time, when we had lunch."

"I see I did give you one." She said happily and realized it was weird, she clears her throat. "So, why are you calling?"

"It's a boring day off. I got nothing to do. Do you have some suggestions?" Claire cackles as she heard him say this and Moira raised a brow at her, even Miranda who was putting some make up on, stopped and glanced at her.

"Who are you talking to?" Moira asked. "Is that a guy?" the two of them moved close to her, trying to eavesdrop, but she pushed them away, and whispers 'A friend'

"Do you want to meet up?" He asked.

"Alright." suddenly she remembered something and snickers. "I think I have an idea what to do."

* * *

Leon was waiting in a chair inside a coffee shop, he swirls his cup of americano before he took a sip, his mind wandering thinking about his next mission and how he needs to deal with it. His musing was interrupted when he spots a certain redhead nearby. A smile crept into his lips as he saw her walk towards him.

"Leon! How long have you been waiting? I'm sorry I got kinda caught up." she said as she took the seat in front of him. His smile falters as he saw something on her face.

"Hey, you have some - " he watched as her hand instinctively touched the spot he was staring before she giggles.

"This? I got punched in the face." She said with a smile which got him confused. "Oh...Didn't I tell you I'm doing Muay thai training? they had me a sparring partner a while ago." She moved her bangs to show him another bruise near her left brow.

"Muay thai? Really?" He raised a brow at her before he took another sip. "Why?"

"Well... I guess I need it, you know? with the things we've been through..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But weren't you already good with knives?" he smirked as she looked incredulously at him.

"Yeah, but what if I ran out of knives, that will be a problem."

"I don't know. Last time, you were very resourceful. Using a shoe?" and she snorts as she was reminded.

"It was a spur of the moment!"

"Right. You want something?" He asked as he was about to call the waiter, but she waves a hand.

"This is not what I was referring that we do." she checked her watch. "I have a plan to meet you here and take you somewhere."

"Take me somewhere?" He stares at her with questioning eyes. "That sounds..."

"Don't even think about it that way, Kennedy." she said as she rummaged her bag for something.

"Alright, where are you taking me?" he said as he leaned back, arms crossed. She looks up, placing a piece of paper in the table. Suddenly she dons a serious expression.

"Are you ready to see the dead rise again?" his face turned into a serious one too as he heard her say it, ' _Is she asking for help?'_ he thought. His eyes followed as she pushed the piece of paper towards him and he shakes his head in disbelief as he read what was written in the paper.

"You know I'm always ready." He said with a smirk which made her smile.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review Xaori! That inspired me hihihi, and no worries, I'll try my best to update as soon as I could and improve some mistakes and plot holes. Thank you =)

I'll be having my rotation in Internal Medicine, I pray I still have time to upload and edit huhuhuhu.


End file.
